Janji Pelangi
by Denden Setsuno
Summary: Kenangan masa lalu memang terkadang terlupakan, namun kenangan tersebut akan terus terasa dalam hati. Benarkan itu? SasuNaru, Friendship. Special for Mendy yang berulang tahun tanggal 18 kemaren –bener gak?-. Happy B’day! Maaf telat! ToT


**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning: **

OOC, AU, bukan Yaoi, aneh, gajeness, de el el

**Summary:**

Kenangan masa lalu memang terkadang terlupakan, namun kenangan tersebut akan terus terasa dalam hati. Benarkan itu? SasuNaru, Friendship. Special for Mendi yang berulang tahun tanggal 18 kemaren –bener gak?-. Happy B'day!!! Maaf telat!!! ToT

~~~XXX~~~

"Naruto-kun." suara lembut keluar dari gadis berambut pink yang kini berjalan mendekati sosok lelaki yang ia panggil tadi, wajahnya menampakkan senyum kebanggaannya. Yang dipanggilnya menengok.

"Ah… Sakura, ada apa?" siswa yang berada di depannya tersebut membalas senyuman gadis yang ia panggil dengan nama Sakura, Haruno Sakura. Mata biru jernihnya itu menatap gadis yang masih tersenyum. Sakura mendekati ketua OSIS sekolah mereka, tepatnya Konoha High School.

"Ano Naruto-kun, kau dipanggil kepala sekolah."

"Hn, ada apa ya?" Naruto dengan gaya seperti biasanya sok berpikir ala detektif dengan memegang dagunya dan mengerutkan kening, membuat Sakura menahan tawa.

"Kudengar akan ada murid pindahan" Sakura, masih dengan menahan tawanya mengemukakan pendapatnya. Sebelum akhirnya dari arah belakangnya terdengar seseorang yang memanggil Sakura.

"Oh, makasih Sakura!" Naruto melambai dan berjalan berbalik arah menuju ruang kepala sekolah Konoha High School.

~~~XXX~~~

Tok tok tok

Setelah suara tiga ketukan, lelaki berambut pirang tersebut memasuki ruangan kepala sekolah yang memang ia tuju. Matanya memandang isi ruangan yang tidak berubah kecuali kehadiran lelaki yang masih asing di matanya.

"Naruto…" merasa namanya dipanggil, pemuda pirang yang sepertinya mengganggu pembicaraan antara kedua orang yang berada di ruangan ini, melihat kearah lelaki tua yang memanggilnya. Kepala sekolah Konoha High School, Orochimaru.

"Maaf mengganggu." Naruto menutup pintu yang dibukanya tadi dan berjalan hingga kini ia berada di depan meja sang kepala sekolah, kemudian ia menunduk. Ia lirik lelaki di sampingnya yang menatap acuh tak acuh kepadanya. Ingin rasanya ia menendang wajah tersebut. Kalau saja ini bukan ruang kepala sekolah, lagipula ia adalah ketua OSIS.

"Naruto, perkenalkan ini Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha," Orochimaru berdiri dari duduknya dan menunjuk Sasuke dengan jari tangannya, "dan Sasuke, ini Naruto, Naruto Namikaze, ketua OSIS di sini."

"Hn…" hanya itu tanggapannya. Membuat Naruto makin tidak bisa menahan amarah, dimana rasa sopan yang diajarkan oleh orangtuanya? Atau orang tuanya bahkan tak pernah mengajarkan padanya?

"Naruto, seperti biasanya kau bisa memperkenalkan lingkungan sekolah kita pada Sasuke, dan mengantarnya pada kelasnya yang baru." Orochimaru tersenyum er… menyeringai sepertinya. "Kau sudah kuizinkan untuk tidak mengikuti jam pelajaran pertama." lanjut Orochimaru kembali duduk pada singgasana mutlaknya.

"Dengan senang hati." Naruto tersenyum paksa, merinding melihat senyum sang kepala sekolah yang selalu, selalu, dan selalu menyeramkan.

"Baiklan, kalian boleh keluar sekarang."

Sasuke kemudian berdiri dan berjalan mendahului Naruto dengan memasukan kedua telapak tangannya dalam saku, khas orang-orang keren yang Naruto lihat di TV-TV. Oh yeah… pikiran Naruto mulai kacau. Dan, hei! Dia sama sekali belum pamit. Kemana sebenarnya rasa sopan santunnya?

"Permisi" Naruto menunduk dan berlari kecil menyusul Uchiha yang kini sudah di ambang pintu. Kemudian mereka menutup pintu dan tak terlihat lagi.

"Uchiha-Namikaze… menarik…" senyum mengerikan seperti biasanya merekah lebar di wajah Orochimaru.

"Hei… hei… kau terlalu jahat terhadap mereka berdua bukan?" sebuah sosok mucul dari balik pintu lain yang berada di samping Orochimaru.

"Kurasa tidak apa…"

"Tsunade pasti membunuhmu kalau ia tahu hal ini." Pria itu kemudian berjalan mendekati sang kepala sekolah, "Lagipula, kenapa si Uchiha itu menitipkan adiknya pada kita?"

"Kurasa… Naruto jawabannya." Orochimaru menyeringai makin lebar.

"Yah… kau benar…" pria itu memutar bola matanya.

"Lagipula, aku ingin melihat apa benar janji itu masih terikat di antara mereka?"

"Hn…"

~~~XXX~~~

"Hey tunggu!" Naruto berlari mensejajarkan dirinya dengan lelaki yang baru saja dikenalnya.

Lelaki tersebut berhenti dengan terpaksa karena sedari tadi Naruto meneriakkan namanya terus. Mata kirinya yang berwarna onyx menatap pemuda pirang yang kini berkacak pinggang didepannya. Sedangkan mata kanannya tertutup oleh penutup mata berwarna hitam*.

"Kau ini tak tau sopan santun ya!" Naruto sedikit berucap kasar pada lelaki di depannya yang masih saja memandang acuh tak acuh kepadanya.

"Apa peduliku?" kalau saja Naruto bukan ketua OSIS, minimal kini mereka bukan berada di lingkungan sekolah, ia pastikan pemuda di hadapannya akan masuk ke rumah sakit. Atau mungkin ia yang akan masuk rumah sakit?

"Baiklah, kita mulai dari aula sekolah saja." Naruto kemudian berjalan di depan Sasuke. Sasuke dengan terpaksaan mengikuti Naruto dari belakang apabila ia tidak ingin tersasar di sekolah yang luas ini.

"Di sini, lapangan serba guna, biasa untuk upacara atau kegiatan ekstrakulikuler lainnya" Naruto berbicara dengan nada ketus.

Naruto kemudian kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan sangat tidak bersemangat, tidak seperti halnya dia yang sehari-hari selalu dijalani dengan penuh semangat hidup masa muda.

"Pagi ketua…" sesekali ada murid yang menyapa ketua OSIS kita ini, yang hanya di balas dengan senyuman. Jam pelajaran pertama memang telah dimulai, tetapi tidak sedikit murid yang masih berjalan-jalan di sekitar lingkungan sekolah.

"Ini ruang Tata Usaha." Naruto menunjuk ke arah sebuah ruangan yang didalamnya terdapat beberapa guru.

"Dan disitu…"

Yah… begitulah tugas ketua OSIS di sekolah ini. Sibuk dan terus bekerja. Tak jarang jika Naruto harus meminta izin untuk tidak mengikuti beberapa jam pelajaran. Selain karena urusan dalam sekolah, Naruto juga sering mengurusi luar Sekolah. Seperti menemani murid yang mengikuti pertukaran murid keliling kota.

Merepotkan, tapi bagi Naruto ini menyenangkan, yah seperti itulah ketua OSIS yang selalu dipuji oleh seluruh murid Konoha High School

~~~XXX~~~

"Ah… capeknya…"

Dan satu lagi yang paling membuat Naruto betah menjadi anggota OSIS, terutama ketua OSIS. Anggota OSIS di sekolah ini mempunyai satu ruangan pribadi yang bebas akan di apakan oleh anggota OSIS. Ruangan yang luas hanya untuk anggota inti OSIS.

"Anak baru itu?"

"Hn?"

Naruto dengan nyamannya merenggangkan otot-otot badannya di atas sofa merah tua di ruang OSIS.

"Bagaimana orangnya?" Neji Hyuuga wakil ketua OSIS yang menjadi pujaan wanita di setiap umur.

"Judes banget, gak tahu sopan santun lagi!!" Naruto dengan seenaknya memakan kue kering yang disediakan di atas meja. Membuat semua yang ada di situ bertanya. Sebenarnya siapa yang tidak tahu sopan santun?

"Kali ini akan sulit…" Gaara, Sekertaris OSIS, ikut membuka mulut.

"Yeah, akan sulit membuatnya di terima oleh anak-anak sekolah kita." balas Naruto.

Kankurou, bendahara OSIS hanya mengangguk-angguk sambil memeriksa uang kas OSIS. Ckckck, ada keturunan Kakazu di sini…

BRAKK

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan pribadi mereka terbanting dengan sangat kasar, memperlihatkan seorang murid yang terlihat panik dengan wajah penuh keringat dan nafasnya tergesa-gesa. Peringatan buruk untuk OSIS, terutama Naruto yang biasanya harus ikut turun tangan menghadapi masalah di sekolah ini.

"Anak baru itu, ia buat keributan di kantin!" seru anak ini membuat mata Naruto berputar.

'Yeah… masalah pertama di hari pertama…"

~~~XXX~~~

"KAU BERENGSEK!!!" teriakan itu yang pertama kali sampai di telinga ketua OSIS saat baru saja memasuki kantin. Ia mengatur nafasnya dahulu, sebelum memasuki kerumunan murid dan menjadikannya menjadi dua belah. Memberikan jalan bagi ketua OSIS beserta anggota inti lainnya untuk terlibat.

"Lee, ada masalah apa ini?" tanya Naruto dengan sungkan sambil melirik lelaki berambut pantat ayam itu yang kini mengusap darah di sudut bibirnya. Sepertinya ia sudah terkena satu pukulan di hari pertama.

"Dia ini, dia menghina Sakura!!" tuduh Lee, anak yang sempat berteriak tadi sambil menunjuk Sasuke dengan telunjuknya.

Naruto melirik Sakura yang sepertinya akan menangis. Sekolah ini tidak membutuhkan guru untuk meredakan masalah ini. Tujuan ketua OSIS selalu mengawal para murid baru ialah agar murid baru tersebut dapat di terima di lingkungan sekolah, dan menerima lingkungan sekolah. Tidak ada perbedaan derajat di sini, semua di anggap sama. Oleh karena itu, kekompakkan selalu ada di setiap murid. Masalah seperti ini adalah urusan OSIS.

"Sasuke, tidak bisakah kau kendalikan mulut tajammu itu di hari pertama? Jangan buat hari pertamamu sebagai pelanggaran pertamamu." nasehat Naruto dengan nada yang selalu kesal setiap berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

"Che... aku tak perlu nasehat ketua tak berguna sepertimu!"

Sontak semua murid kaget, termasuk Naruto. Di sekolah ini, sangat jarang ada siswa yang berani mengejek sang ketua mereka. Bukan hanya untuk sang ketua, sesama murid pun sangat jarang ada yang mau mengeluarkan kata-kata tidak senonoh seperti ini. Dan untuk Naruto sendiri, itu bagai sebuah penghinaan telak. Tapi sebagai ketua OSIS, ia harus sabar menghadapi setiap kelakuan murid-murid di sekolah ini.

"Kau… kau berani sekali mengejek ketua kami!!" semua orang sangat setuju pada pendapat Lee saat ini. Walau bagaimanapun, mereka sangat menghormati ketua mereka.

"Kalian saja yang mau dimanfaatkan olehnya" untuk kali ini, Lee dengan tidak sabar mempertemukan sekali lagi kepalan tangannya ke pipi pucat Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke sukses terjatuh ke lantai, dan penutup mata kanannya terlepas, jatuh.

Sasuke dengan santainya mendongakkan wajahnya, memperlihatkan kulit di sekitar mata kanannya yang kini tidak tertutupi kain hitam seperti tadi lagi. Mata kanannya masih tertutup, ia kemudian mengambil penutup matanya. Dan ia berdiri di tempat semula. Mata kanannya terbuka perlahan, menampakkan iris mata yang berwarna keabu-abuan. Tidak ada pupil di sana.

Semua diam memandangi Sasuke, sedetik kemudian memandang Neji dikarenakan warna matanya mirip dengan Neji, Neji mengangkat bahu. Semua orang tahu, yang mempunyai mata keabu-abuan hanyalah keluarga Hyuuga. Apabila Neji mengangkat bahu, itu tandanya ia tidak mengenal Sasuke. Dengan begitu, hanya satu opini yang tersisa di kepala para siswa disini.

"Benar, mata kananku buta" Sasuke dengan santai dan gamblang mengatakan hal yang benar-benar membuat seluruh siswa yang hadir di sana kaget. Termasuk Naruto. Bahkan mulutnya sampai menganga, pancaran matanya memperlihatkan rasa yang benar-benar kaget.

"Kau…"

Sasuke kemudian kembali memasang penutup matanya, dan berjalan membelakangi sang ketua yang masih menganga lebar. "Mata seperti ini sudah tak berguna lagi." sambungnya.

Bukannya yang lain memperhatikan kepergian Sasuke, namun mereka malah memandangi ketua mereka yang kini diam, bibir terkunci, memandang punggung Sasuke yang kian menghilang.

~~~XXX~~~

"Sudahlah aneki, jangan pedulikan aku…" Sasuke menyingkirkan tangan seorang pria yang berusaha menyentuh luka lebam di pipinya.

"Tapi Sasuke, aku ditelepon kepala sekolah, kau berbuat pelanggaran"

"Itu bukan urusanmu" Sasuke kemudian hanya berbalik hendak meninggalkan lelaki yang ia panggil dengan sebutan 'aniki' tadi.

"Sas—"

"Sudah kubilang bukan urusanmu!!" Sasuke menggertak lelaki yang terus berusaha mendekatinya.

Naruto yang kebetulan lewat, terkejut mendengar suara gertakan Sasuke yang sangat ketara. Naruto mula-mula bimbang akan mendekatinya atau tidak, namun akhirnya ia memberanikan diri. Ia ketua OSIS.

"Sasuke, ada apa ini?" Naruto berusaha berbicara sewajar mungkin di hadapan lelaki yang ia yakini sebagai kakak Sasuke di karenakan kemiripannya. Yah, rambut lelaki itu berwarna hitam pekat seperti Sasuke, matanya berwarna onyx. Hanya saja rambutnya panjang.

"Che… kau lagi…" Sasuke membuang muka.

"Maaf bila saya mengganggu." Naruto menunduk kearah kakak Sasuke.

Awalnya lelaki itu terkejut, namun kemudian ia tersenyum hangat, senyuman yang sepertinya di kenal oleh Naruto namun ia tidak ingat. "Kau… Naruto U— maksud saya Namikaze?**" tanya lelaki itu.

'Darimana ia tahu…?'

"Ya, saya Naruto Namikazae, ketua OSIS sekolah ini" jawab Naruto tanpa mempedulikan perasaan aneh di hatinya.

"Aku diberitahukan oleh Orochimaru," lelaki itu kembali tersenyum lagi, "saya Uchiha Itachi, kakak Sasuke sekaligus walinya." katanya memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Sebaiknya kakak pulang saja" nadi bersilang muncul di dahi Naruto mendengar perkataan Sasuke terhadap Kakaknya sendiri.

"Hei Sasuke, kau harus mempunyai sopan santun terhadap kakakmu sendiri," nada Naruto kembali ke nada ketus seperti biasanya. Ia menghadap Sasuke yang sedang meliriknya sebelum mendengus kesal pada Naruto.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Itu jadi urusanku karena kau adalah murid sekolah ini."

"Hn, dobe."

"TEME!!"

Itachi hanya tersenyum hangat, sudah lama ia tidak melihat sosok ini, sosok yang telah menghilang dari diri Sasuke. Sosok yang akan menyelesaikan masalahhnya. 'Kurasa Orochimaru benar…'

~~~XXX~~~

"Sudah seminggu, masih ada murid yang tidak menerimanya"

Naruto merenggangkan ototnya dan kemudian duduk sambil mengambil jatah minumannya. Ruangan yang selalu menjadi tempat curhatnya tentang sekolah ini. Bersama ketiga sahabat OSIS-nya. Dan kini ia berada di ruangan pribadi seperti biasa. Ia selalu ke sini setiap jam istirahat.

"Tak kusangka selama ini…" sambung Gaara dengan nada datar.

"Dia hanya menambah tugasku" Naruto kembali mengeluh.

"Tapi tak kusangka mata kanannya buta" kali ini Kankurou ikut ambil bagian dalam percakapan saat ini. Mungkin ia sudah memeriksa buku kas OSIS-nya.. Kankurou ikut duduk di samping Naruto dan mengambil kue jahe.

"…" Naruto serasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya saat ia melihat mata itu. Apa ia melupakan sesuatu? Menurut Tsunade, yang kini menjadi orangtua angkatnya. Naruto sempat mengelami kecelakaan yang membuat dirinya hilang ingatan. Apa mungkin benar ia melupakan sesuatu tentang Sasuke?

Tiba-tiba Naruto mengingat sekilas bayangan yang benar-benar ia lupakan. Bahkan ia bertanya-tanya, mengapa ia bisa lupa hal ini? Atau lebih tepatnya, mengapa 'mereka' tidak mengingat kejadian ini?

~~~XXX~~~

Naruto perlahan menaiki setiap anak tangga, tangannya memegangi pagar di samping tangga. Saat ini, ia hanya ingin menemui seserang. Dan menurut siswa yang ia tanya, orang tersebut kini berada di atap sekolah. Naruto berniat menghampirinya.

Dengan agak tergesa-gesa, Naruto membuka pintunya dan menutup pintu itu kembali. Angin menerpa dirinya, hangat yang diberikan oleh matahari menyentuh kulitnya. Naruto menyebarkan pandangannya ke atap itu. Dan ia menemukan sosok yang tengah dicarinya sedang berdiri menghadap pemandangan kota disiang hari.

Naruto mendekati lelaki tersebut, Naruto mengira kalau lelaki itu menyadari kedatangannya. Walau lelaki tersebut tampak tidak melakukan perubahan terhadap posisinya.

"Kau merokok, Sasuke?" Naruto sedikit terkejut saat ia sampai di samping lelaki tersebut. Dan ia melihat kedua jari di tangan kanan Sasuke menjepit seputung rokok yang terbakar diujungnya, dan mengeluarkan sedikit asap.

"Hn…" Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan singkat. Matanya masih memandang pemandangan kota. Sasuke kemudian mendekatkan ujung rokok yang ia pegang menuju bibirnya.

"Ini masih lingkungan sekolah, Sasuke…" Naruto dengan sigap mengambil putung rokok tersebut dan menjatuhkannya ke lantai, kemudian ia injak hingga bara api di putung rokok tersebut mati. Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal.

"Sudah untung tidak aku laporkan." Naruto kemudian meletakkan tangannya pada kawat pagar pembatas. Merasakan hembisan angin yang telah lama jarang ia rasakan.

"A… ano Sasuke, aku mau tanya," Naruto menatap Sasuke yang kini membuang muka darinya. Mereka sangat jarang bisa berbicara sedekat ini, kalaupun pernah, tidak dengan atmosfer yang seperti ini, "bagaimana dengan keadaan keluargamu?" Naruto menelan ludahnya.

"Untuk apa kau menanyakannya?" tanya Sasuke balik sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Umm… ya, aku hanya ingin tahu." jawab Naruto gugup.

"Kalau begitu kau tak perlu tahu…" Sasuke berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu yang tertutup.

"Hey Sasuke! Apa salahnya aku bertanya?" Naruto mengejar Sasuke yang hampir mendekati pintu tersebut. "Lagipula kakakmu—"

"Kenapa kau selalu mencampuri urusan keluargaku, hah?" Sasuke memutus perkataan Naruto dengan sedikit kasar dan penuh penekanan. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Naruto yang kini di depannya, diam tak bergerak. Sepertinya Naruto sempat kaget mendapat reaksi yang tidak mengenakan dari Sasuke.

"A… aku…"

Sasuke menarik lengan Naruto secara paksa, kemudian ia memojokkan Naruto di dinding. Mendorong Naruto hingga punggung Naruto menabrak dinding. Kemudian Sasuke menghimpitnya dengan memasang muka yang terlihat sangat murka.

"KENAPA???" Sasuke makin mengeraskan volume suaranya. Membuat Naruto diam, diam karena kaget, diam karena tak menyangka bahwa Sasuke bisa bersikap seperti ini.

"Sasuke…"

"Kenapa kau selalu mencapurinya, MENGAPA KAU SELALU MENGINGATKANKU PADANYA?!" kata-kata Sasuke yang terakhir membuat Naruto diam membisu. Semua pertanyaan terkumpul di satu titik otaknya, menyimpulkannya, membuat sebuah jalan untuk opininya. Namun ia tidak bisa, kenangan itu selalu di pikirannya. _Dia… mengingatnya?_

Sasuke tertunduk, menyesali sikapnya yang sudah kelewat batas. Ia selalu mencoba menahan diri, namun saat ini Sasuke berhasil meluapkannya. Kenangannya yang selalu berputar, menambah sakit setiap detik ingatannya. Kehilangan dirinya, kehilangan cahayanya… kehilangan tawanya…

Sasuke kemudian melepaskan cengkramannya pada lengan Naruto, kemudian ia berjalan mundur. Dan ia lalu memandang pintu di sampingnya seolah pintu tersebut adalah jalan keluarnya. "M...maaf…" untuk pertamakalinya sejak kejadian sepuluh tahun yang lalu, kata tersebut terucap dari bibir pemuda berambut chiken butt tersebut. Dengan langkah gontai, Sasuke berjalan mendekati pintu yang akan menghubungkannya dengan anak tangga untuk turun ke lantai bawah. Sesaat setelah Sasuke memegang kenop pintu, suara Naruto memacahklan keheningan.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya…" Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, memandang Sasuke yang masih terus menatap ke depan, "Kemana… senyummu?"

"Che… senyuman? Aku sudah membuangnya sejak dulu." Sasuke mencibir. Masih dalam luapan emosinya yang ia tahan. Kenangan tersebut untuk sekali lagi berputar di kepalannya, kapan terakhir kali ia tersenyum? Entahlah… dirinya telah melupakan hal tersebut.

"Apa yang terjadi 10 tahun lalu?" Naruto mendekati Sasuke, maraih kerah seragamnya. Mendekatkan kepalanya pada kepala Sasuke, menatap mata onyx Sasuke dengan mata hitamnya. "Kemana senyummu? Kemana semangatmu? Kemana tawamu?" mata hitam tersebut mulai memancarkan cahaya kelap kelip, air bening mengisi sudut matanya. Bibirnya bergetar lemah. Naruto mengingatnya, semuanya…

"Kau…" kali ini Sasuke yang tidak bisa berkata apapun, menanggapi mata hitam yang berkaca-kaca tersebut.

"Benar, dulu kita pernah berjanji di bawah pohon ek, dengan mataku ini, kau melihat. Dengan mataku ini, kau melihat pelangi. Dulu kau selalu ingin melihat pelangi." Naruto menundukkan kepalannya, bahunya bergetar. Cengkraman pada kerah Sasuke terlepas. Tangannya jatuh bebas, bersamaan dengan bulir titik air bening yang jatuh ke lantai. "Janji itu, aku berjanji akan selalu menemanimu melihat dunia hingga kau mendapatkan mata pengganti"

"Kau… Na-Chan***" sekelebat bayangan muncul jelas dalam benaknya. Tawa yang selalu mengambang, tawa riang yang selalu mengalun. Dan kebahagiaan yang terus menyelimuti.

"Maaf, aku melupakanmu. Saat penutup matamu terlepas, saat aku menatap matamu. Aku seperti melihat bayangan masa laluku, bersama dirimu."

"Tapi Naa-Chan adalah perempuan…"

"Dulu, aku sering dikira perempuan. Hey Sasuke! Aku sudah sering mengatkan hal itu dulu." Naruto tertawa kecil, di selingi isakan. Tiba-tiba tangan Naruto terjulur, menampakkan jari kelingkingnya yang sedikit ia tekuk. "janji?"

Sasuke menarik Naruto dalam dekapannya, sama seperti saat dahulu. Saat Naruto menangis lemas, Sasuke selalu merengkuhnya dalam kehangatan, menyemangatinya, memberinya harapan. "tapi aku belum sempat melihat wajahmu yang sesungguhnya"

"Saat itu, Ayahku di pindah tugaskan ke Tokyo, dan disanalah pesawat yang kami naikki terjatuh. Aku selamat, tapi ayah dan ibu tidak."

Sasuke merasakan Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya, mengangis di dadanya. Saat kecil maupun kini, Naruto tetap saja terlihat bagai manusia yang rapuh di hadapan Sasuke. Sasuke kecil, dan Naruto kecil.

"Maaf aku melupakanmu, Sa-Chan****"

~~~Flashback:ON~~~

10 tahun lalu.

"Sa-Chan…" Naruto kecil berlari menaiki bukit. Rumput-rumput di bawah sana masih basah oleh embun. Terkadang titik air terjatuh dari langit. Udara dingin masih sangat terasa. Sejuk. Langit masih menampakkan awan kehitamannya.

"Na-Chan!" yang dipanggilnya balik memanggil. Menatap sesosok mungil lelaki berambut pirang yang sedang kesusahan melewati tanah yang penuh dengan lumpur. Bersama tawa dan senyumannya pada Sasuke kecil yang kini tengah duduk di sebuah kursi di padang rumput atas bukit ini, di bawah pohon ek.

"Sa-Chan sedang apa?" Naruto kecil ikut duduk di samping bocah berambut pantat ayam tersebut.

"Aku tadi diantar aneki, aku ingin melihat pelangi." Naruto kecil menatap sendu pada sahabatnya sejak balita bahkan sejak lahir ini. Intinya, sejak mereka dilahirkan di dunia mereka telah dipertemukan oleh kedua orangtua mereka. Naruto menatap kedua mata keabu-abuan sahabatnya. Tak berkedip.

"Sa-Chan 'kan tidak bisa melihat?" Naruto kecil tahu kalau Sasuke mempunyai mata yang tidak dapat berfungsi sejak lahir.

"Tapi, Na-Chan selalu bisa jadi mataku." tawa kecil keluar dari mulut Sasuke kecil yang bewarna pink. Ditanggapi oleh Naruto kecil dengan tawa juga. Naruto selalu bangga bisa menceritakan apa yang ia lihat pada Sasuke kecil, sebagai pengganti matanya.

"Suatu saat nanti kalau aku sudah bisa melihat, aku ingin yang pertama kulihat adalah Na-Chan dan aku ingin kita bersama melihat pelangi"

"Janji?"

"Pasti!"

~~~XXX~~~

Seorang lelaki mungil meringkuk di sudut kursi di bawah pohon ek. Kedua lututnya ia naikkan ke atas kursi, ia peluk kedua kakinya. Kepalanya ia tenggelamkan dalam lekukan lututnya yang bersentuhan.

Embun air yang menempel di sudut-sudut daun pohon ek tertiup angin. Jatuh menimpa sosok lelaki tersebut. Menimbulkan rasa dingin di kulit putih bocah berambut hitam kebiruan tersebut.

Matanya yang sembab, ia tunjukkan pada langit. Kepalanya ia dongakkan menatap langit yang cerah. Rasa dingin hujan saat tadi masih terasa jelas. Ia menatap sebuah garis khayal di atas langit tersebut yang melintang dari kiri ke kanan, berwarna warni. Sasuke kecil tersenyum. Pada akhirnya ia hanya bisa melihat pelangi, tetapi hanya sendirian.

'Pembohong'

~~~Flashback:OFF~~~

"Hey Sa-Chan, kapan kau memenuhi janjimu?"

"Ini masih musim semi, dan lagi jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu!"

"Tidak apa, Sa-Chan tetaplah Sa-Chan."

"HEY!!"

"Hahaha…"

'Dengan pelangi yang menatap persahabatan kita, kita akan tetap terhubung'

~~~END~~~

* = kalau ada yang bingung, bayangkan saja seperti penutup mata yang dipakai Ciel Phantomhive dari anime Kuroshitsuji. XP

** = sewaktu kecil, Naruto memakai nama keluarga Kushina, tapi setelah SMP Naruto memakai nama keluarga Minato. Itachi kenal Naruto dengan nama Naruto Uzumaki, jadi sempat hampir kelepasan.

*** = panggilan sayang Sasuke pada Naruto semaktu kecil.

**** = panggilan sayang Naruto pada Sasuke, sama seperti Sasuke pada Naruto. Berhubung mereka masih kecil, mereka tidak mengetahui nama panjang masing-masing, makanya mereka gak saling kenal begitu mereka bertemu kembali. Ditambah lagi Sasuke gak tahu wajah Naruto, tapi Sasuke yahu bahwa Naruto itu Sa-Chan dari suaranya.

~~~XXX~~~

**Special for **Mendy, OTANJOUBI OMODETOU!!! \ ^o^ /

**A/N: ** Satu fic aneh lagi yang Hoshi buat, maaf Mendy kalo gak puas, dan maaf buat minna-chan kalo gak puas dan jadi bingung. Sebenernya ni fic ada 2 versi, tapi yang satunya gaje banget, jadi Hoshi pilih yang ini.

Salam Fujo,

Hoshirin Hyuunma (SasuSiBuayaBerpantatAyam)

**ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU**

**Kritik atau Saran?**


End file.
